


The Kill

by EmmyRK



Series: TNA One Shots [1]
Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars Song lyrics, F/M, Fights, Lover's Quarrel, The Kill (30 Seconds to Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: I am part of an amazing FB group, dedicated to TNA. A very popular topic we discuss is music (ie: what song would be playing while they have sex? What song would be their song? What song reminds you have Sam?, etc).  Thirty Seconds to Mars is one of my favorite bands (I mean, c'mon; Jared Leto is sexy AF), and this song, even though it is overplayed and, like, the only song people seem to know by TSTM, the words are TRUTH when breaking away from a narcissist.  So, this is a little dilly of Brynn, the MC, speaking the lyrics to Sam during their "talk"! It's sorta silly, but I hope you enjoy it! <3
Relationships: Sam Dalton/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Series: TNA One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Kill

**Author's Note:**

> *Characters and some of the plot belong to Pixelberry.  
> *Song: "The Kill (Bury Me)" by Thirty Seconds to Mars (written by Jared Leto)--lyrics are bold and italicized.
> 
> WARNING: Language; sensuality

She picks at her dry cuticles, staring anxiously out the window. Sam pours two glasses of _Weller 12 Year_ , handing her an iced drink, leaving his neat. He had invited her to his home office " _to talk_ ," no doubt about what had happened between them at the gala, but now that she sits before him, silence devastates the airwaves.

As he leans up against his desk, he pulls the warm liquid across his tongue; his eyes pull in her allure. As the spice tantalize his taste buds, his eyes dance across her body: the pure canvas of her skin, the deep ocean of her eyes, the garden that is her lips, the rolling hills of her cleavage-- _God_ , how he wishes to taste her neck one more time, to suck on the hollow of her collar-bone one more time, to feel her body shudder against his. _Just one more time._

He stops himself, breaking his gaze as he puts his drink down firmly on his desk.

"Brynn--" he clears his throat. His voices breaks her mindless trance, allowing the sadness in her gaze penetrate his dark eyes. "We need to talk about this--"

She nods as she takes a small sip of her drink.

"I--" he gives a nervous chuckle. "I don't want this to break you--" he exhales, "--to break us."

Her eyebrows begin to furrow. A baffled smile grows across her face. Her arms cross.

**"** **_What if I wanted to break, laugh it all off in your face--?"_ **

_"Brynn--"_

**_"What would you do?"_ **

"I--I don't know. I'm--I'm sorry." He rakes his fingers anxiously through his chestnut waves before speaking again. "Brynn, I--I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to--to hurt you." He stands up, taking a step closer towards her. " _Please_ \--"

 _Never meant._ Anger builds a fire in her belly. She isn't about to let him sweep away the fact that he came on to her. He flirted with her. He _touched_ her. He knew what he was doing; he knew what he was getting himself into. No, he isn't going to sweep this under a rug, pretending like nothing happened.

She stands up in a fury. **_"What if I fell to the floor--?"_**

He scoffs, assuming she is joking. "Seriously? And kick and scream like a child?" He heavily exhales again. "I think you are being a little dramatic--"

She inches closer to his face; she glares at him as his eyes dart back to her full, rosy lips. His hands reach up to cup her face, but she shrugs them off of her. She shakes her head: **"Couldn't take all this anymore--"**

He sighs, feeling teased. "What the _fuck_ , Brynn--?"

**_"What would you do--?"_ **

He pinches his eyes, putting a hand on his hip. "Look--"

**_"--do?"_ **

"Brynn--?"

She shoves him. **_"--do?"_**

He grabs her hand still lingering on his chest. "Look at me--" He pulls her to his chest as he tries to put his arms around her body in an attempt to sooth her anger.

She wiggles and twists, trying to escape his grip with no success. **_"Come, break me down!"_**

"Brynn, stop it--" He demands. "Calm down--"

She looks into his eyes with wrathful sadness. **_"Bury me,_** " she sniffs, her voice softening in pain. **_"Bury me."_**

"Brynn, I can't--" he licks his lips. "I can't just let you go. _Fuck_ , I won't let you go--"

She finally tears away from his grip, holding her aching wrist. **_"I am finished with you."_**

She walks back over to the window, looking out amongst the New York night life. Tears tumble down her cheeks as she stifles a sob. She's angry at herself for allowing herself to cry over Sam Dalton. Again. He had made his choice, and her name is Sofia. He may complain about her, but he hasn't left her. But, still he persists and pursues Brynn incessantly. Before when things became too hot for him, he would retreat and apologize for his actions. Now that he has jumped into the furnace, his words create a slippery situation rather than squelching the fire.

He takes a few steps towards her. "Brynn, I don't want to fight about this. I want to--"

She turns her head over her shoulder, interrupting him. **_"_** ** _What if I wanted to fight--?"_** Considering her words, she turns her body towards him, clasping her hands. **_"--Beg for the rest of my life? What would you do?"_**

With each step she takes towards him, he nervously steps back until he trips and falls back onto his chaise lounge.

She reaches down to grab his tie, pulling tightly as she straddles onto his lap. **_"You say you wanted more."_** She stretches out her arms, presenting her body to him. ** _"What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you!"_**

He fights his urge to touch her body. He puts his hand over his mouth, looking away from his own temptation.

She grabs his chin, forcing him to take in her face. ** _"Look in my eyes. You're killing me--"_**

"Brynn--"

She shouts louder. **_"Killing me!"_** She let's out a heavy exhale as she rolls her hips into his. **_"All I wanted was you."_**

He wraps his arms around her, grabbing a generous handful of her derrière. She leans her head down, licking his top lip, pulling away before he can seal the kiss. She grabs his hands on her bottom, pulling them off as she stands up. She saunters back to the window. **_"I tried to be someone else, but nothing seemed to change--"_**

Sam jumps from his seat. "I never asked you to be anyone else. I wanted _you_ _\--"_

**_"I know now, this is who I really am inside."_** She sighs. **_"I've finally found myself--"_**

Sam walks up behind her, putting his arms around her. His hands brush across her breasts as the roam onto her belly. She can feel his warm breath on her ear. She leans into him as he begins to nibble on her.

" _You're perfect_ , Brynn _. God_ , you're perfect--" She can feel him harden against her back. Giving into his desire, Brynn reaches down carefully, taking him into her hands.

He clears his throat. _"What are you doing?_ " he whispers.

She scoffs as she throws up her hands. **_"Fighting for a chance."_** She pulls his hands off of her. She turns around, searching deep into his eyes. He doesn't get it: the back and forth, the hot and cold. She had given herself to him. She had given everything to him. Was that not enough for him to choose her over Sofia? Was she not enough? If it wasn't enough at the gala, it wouldn't be enough now.

She storms towards the door to leave.

 _"Brynn! Stop--"_ he chases after her. " _Ple_ **** _ase--?_ " He brushes his knuckle against her wet cheek.

She shakes her head. ** _"I know now."_** She points to her chest. **_"This is who I really am."_**

She walks away, closing the door behind her.


End file.
